JP2012-194144A discloses a non-contact type torque sensor that detects a steering torque acting on a steering shaft of an electric power steering apparatus mounted on a vehicle by a magnetic force. The torque sensor includes a magnetism generating portion that is fixed to an input shaft, a rotating magnetic circuit portion that is fixed to an output shaft, a fixed magnetic circuit portion that is fixed to a housing accommodating the input shaft and the output shaft, and a magnetic sensor that detects a magnetic flux density guided to the fixed magnetic circuit portion.
When a torque acts on a torsion bar, which links the input shaft to the output shaft, and the torsion bar is torsionally deformed, a relative position between the magnetism generating portion and the rotating magnetic circuit portion in the rotating direction is changed. Consequently, the magnetic flux density guided from the magnetism generating portion to the fixed magnetic circuit portion via the rotating magnetic circuit portion is changed. The magnetic sensor outputs the signal corresponding to the magnetic flux density. The torque acting on the torsion bar is detected on the basis of the signal output from the magnetic sensor.
The torque sensor also includes a resin sensor holder that integrally accommodates a magnetism collecting yoke of the fixed magnetic circuit portion, the magnetic sensor, and a circuit board connected to the magnetic sensor. An output terminal is provided on the outer surface of the sensor holder in order to guide the signal output from the magnetic sensor to the circuit board into an external controller and the like.